I believe
by crystal moon princess
Summary: All my life, I have been like a bird trap in a gold cage. Yet, I was free the moment, I saw him. Just a short story about yami's life, told in Yami's Pov this is yaoi, so NO flames! YYxY


Crystal: I know, I know, I haven't updated. But I did create this new two-shot. I have writer blocks and this is my way of giving you guys my thank you for still waiting patiently. P.s. I am learning grammar, but I am still a beginner. I apologize for my mistakes. Warning: Bad grammar, this is yaoi(BoyxBoy)and character death.

Yami: Don't expect this awful writer to update soon, her mind is blank.

Crystal: I don't own Yugioh!

Yugi: Please enjoy and review!

**I believe **

**Chapter One**

**Never had faith**

It's kind of ironic; I was never the kind of person to have faith. Since I can remember; my obligations, my title and my people were my priority, but faith wasn't in my list. When I walked in my palace, I always felt trap; like a bird trap in a golden cage. I was never truly free, not as a prince and not as a pharaoh. Why do I need to have faith? When I was little my fate was seal, I was a prince destine to be a great ruler to my people. Why do I want faith? I got all the jewels, servants, food and the best healers. See faith was never a necessity or something I wanted. There was this one time; I surrender myself into trying to believe that such nonsense existed, but that just ended in…

Disaster

I was such of fool into thinking that, the council would have approved or at least my so call friends would have supported my decision. I was in love with the palace servant named Heba, he was the one that I love, he was the one that made everything worthwhile and he was the one that had faith. But look at what having faith brought him; nothing, but a painful death. He was executed, because he had faith in our love. I couldn't save him; I couldn't even see him one last time. I was locked in my chamber with guards watching my every move; I tried everything to get away but nothing work. When I heard the people cheer I despise them, when I saw the sun slowly hiding his light; it became my enemy, and when I heard the guns my heart shattered.

The next sunrise, like all the other sunrises after the day Heba died was spend locked in my chambers. I didn't want to see anyone, those traitors. I heard a knock on my chamber and like always I ignored it, but this time the person enters my chamber. I turned around and narrow my eyes at my 'friend and protector' Mahaad. The way his eyes were shinning with sadness and regret, but what good was his regret now? I lost Heba and nothing was the same without his innocent eyes and warm smile.

Mahaad started walking slowly over to me, but I raised my hand. I was outrage, how dare he? After everything he's done, how dare he be here?

"Who do you think you are? I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, I didn't give you permission to enter my chambers and I defiantly don't want you in my presence, so leave." I hiss at him, my voice showing only power and rage.

"I just wish to give you this, my Pharaoh, it was from Heba. He gave it to me before the execution," Mahaad tone was full of sorrow as he bowed and left scroll in my bed.

"You're dismiss, but don't enter my chambers without my permission again, or I will have you executed," My voice is full of venom.

He nodded his head; his gaze was full of sadness. He left my chambers and I quickly ran over my bed. I picked the scroll and gently read the Egyptian symbols. The scroll was clearly written by Heba as I remember showing him, how to write. The symbols are just as beautifully drawn and clearly say:

_My pharaoh, our time has grown short. I want you to know, I have never regret anything that happened between us. Even in this cell, I am happy because I know you still love me just as I love you. Don't be sad my Pharaoh, we will see each other again. Have faith and believe my words. _

_I Love You Atem._

As I read the scroll, tears rolled down my face. I was puzzled, Heba still had faith even when he was about to die. I didn't know what to think, but one thing was clear; I need to have faith. After that day, I began leaving my life normally; by day I was the great and powerful ruler and by night I was a prisoner of sadness and doubts. One sunrise, my council told me about powerful dark power that needed my attention and a great sacrifice. I accepted it, what did I have to lose anyway? I already lost Heba, I had nothing left to live like this.

The next thing I remember is seeing black and feeling cold. But suddenly a bright light surrounded me and I was free. The first thing he saw was a boy; he looks so much like me and he seems very familiar, but at that moment I didn't know why. I didn't remember anything from my past, or who I was. Yet, I felt with this boy everything would be alright. Everything was alright; he promise to protect this boy and never let anything bad happen to him; even if it meant that the same boy he swore to protect; hated him.

I love him, I always love him even when I didn't remember my past, I love that boy. The boy call Yugi Motou holds my heart. I remember everything. Yet, this moment was bittersweet; I got my memories back but I had to leave behind my Hikari. Being here in front of the gate of the afterlife, I felt the right thing to do was leave and wait for Yugi in the afterlife, after all he kept true to his word and waited for me; now it was my turn.

End of chapter one :3 hope you guys like it :3 Now go on and press the review button :3 remember there is a second part :3


End file.
